Ninfomania La Historia De Lily Loud
by EMLoudBoy
Summary: Una joven que despues de su primera vez comienza a generarse una adiccion fuerte hacia el sexo, esta joven decide recobrar aquellas unicas y tan bellas experiencias de su pasado. esto es Ninfomania. La Historia De Lily Loud
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo primero. El Comienzo De Mis Recuerdos**

Toda historia tiene un comienzo, más la mía no fue uno de los mejores. Este es mi diario, mi confidente, donde sabrán que fue de mi vida, por si no lo saben mi nombre es Lily Loud y esta es mi historia... Todo comenzó el día en que decidí a mi hermano darle ese regalo de cumpleaños, todavía recuerdo aquello que me hice y como no olvidar cuando perdí mi virginidad y experimente esa sensación tan adictiva que nunca jamás hasta en el día de hoy no pude parar de querer experimentar tal sensación, trate y trate, pero jamás pude sentir aquello que mi hermano me hizo sentir, es una pena que ahora lo tenga tan lejos de mi…

Todo empezó cuando tenía quince años y comencé a ir a las fiestas de mis amigas, las cuales se hacían todos los viernes a las diez de la noche después del turno nocturno del colegio, aunque yo terminaba a las cinco de la tarde mi compañera me pasaba a buscar en el auto de su novio, el nombre del chico era james, la verdad era un tonto porque siempre estaba el ojeándome diciéndome piropos sobre mi falda, mi pelo corto y demás… era un tonto, no sé porque mi amiga Cata salía con él, hasta que una noche me di cuenta porque…

Fue ese viernes por la noche cata paso por mi casa pidiéndole permisos a mis padres así podría ir, ya que si yo le hubiera pedido mi padre no dejaba ir a esa fiesta en una de las casas de mis compañeros, bueno no eran mis compañeros si no de unos cursos superiores, pero me daba igual, en casa no tenía nada que hacer. Al llegar a la casa de nuestro compañero cacho note que le estaban rapando la cabeza, yo riéndome sin más saque mi móvil para grabar lo que estaba pasando, ese video quedo para la historia en nuestra escuela como el día en que cacho se hizo budista, al pasar unas horas comenzamos a tomar todas esas bebidas que había en la mesa del pequeño departamento, yo me tome todo un botellón de esa cosa que no me acuerdo bien el nombre, creo que era un ron llamado cacique 500, mareada fui al cuarto donde al entrar mire de reojo a unos amigos, un tal Nicholas con Rose muy abrazados y tan pegados uno del otro, seguí caminando por el cuarto con la vista algo nublada y vi en la cama a mi amiga Cata bien abrazada de otro chico que no era su novio, ese chico de pelo largo y ojos claros no era James, algo molesta por lo que vi aunque no estaba seguro si lo que vi era cierto me fui al patio donde encontré a james sentado en el piso con sus ojos tristes y su rostro cubierto de lagrimas

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa james?

-Es Cata, ella me abandono por otro…

Me senté a su lado, y le apoyé mi cabeza mientras ambos mirábamos en el piso con miradas de descontento y duda, aunque él tenía en su rostro una tristeza muy profunda, eso sentí al estar a su lado.

-Lily, me disculpas me voy-Se levanta abruptamente y comienza a caminar a su auto.

Verlo de esa forma no me gusto para nada, le comencé a seguir y cuando el abrió la puerta de su auto, corrí rápidamente a la puerta del acompañante y me subí al auto, el me miro con cara de ternura.

-Lily, bájate iré solo. -exclamo pausadamente y con calma mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-No me digas eso, quiero ir con vos además estas muy mal sentimentalmente y bebiste demasiado-se cruza de brazos en señal de capricho

-Tú también bebiste demasiado Lily-dulcemente le guiña un ojo

-Pero tú eres el que está manejando…Bueno deja, a donde vamos.

-off… sé que no me dejaras en paz, bueno ya está… vámonos a un lugar tranquilo.

James encendió su auto y comenzamos a dar vueltas por Royal Woods, pasamos por el paso marítimo y nos dirigimos a una vieja zona la cual tenía el nombre del paseo del Jagüel, e3ra más que nada una zona de arboleda, con las calles de tierra, se podía respirar el olor a eucalipto en el aire, las plantas y el rocío en el pasto, ese aroma tan delicioso, sublime y seductor. Pasaron unos quince minutos y paramos en una vieja estancia que la conocíamos como el parque golf, aunque hace más de cincuenta años que en ese lugar no se jugaba golf, seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de lo poco cuidado que se encontraba, ambos nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar un poco mientras relatábamos viejas experiencias y cosas que nos han pasado, nos sentamos en aquel pasto mojado y nos acostamos a ver las estrellas.

-Son lindas…-miro al cielo las estrellas mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban el brillo de esa bella noche

-Sí que lo son… y tú también-arrimando su mano a la de Lily

-un… gracias…- avergonzada se dio media vuelta para evitar ese momento.

\- ¿pasa algo Lily?, estas molesta por lo que te dije…

-No solo que acabas de terminar con Cata, además solo una persona me decía esas cosas… y él no está ahora aquí…-le dio la espalda a James mientras comenzó de su cara comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

-Lily…Lily…-le toca la espalda para que se diera vuelta- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Sabes que me puedes contar todo.

-Llorando exclamo-Lo sé, pero… es que es algo que me arrepiento de haber hecho hace unos años cuando era más joven y ahí comenzaron muchas cosas…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, prometo no decirle a nadie. -asustado y preocupado por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te lo contare todo, hace unos cuatro años era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi hermano, y quería regalarle algo especial, algo único algo… que jamás olvidaría y mis hermanas tuvieron la ridícula idea… bueno entonces…-so llorosa comenzó a decir- entonces decidimos darle sexo…

-Espera, ¡QUE!-asustado comenzó a alejarse un poco.

Le conté todo, el más que asustado al final termino preocupado por lo que me había pasado cuando era más joven, él no sabía cómo actuar, hasta que nos levantamos y comenzamos a irnos al auto ya que estaba por amanecer, al llegar al auto.

-Entonces, que fue lo que te dejo como secuelas eso…

-off… la verdad es que tengo mucha tentación de volver a vivir esa experiencia.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -dudoso respondió.

-te diré, pero no le digas al colegio ni nada por el estilo, Okey?

-Okey…

-Desde ese día tengo las ganas de volver a tener sexo tan duro como fue esa vez, aunque me masturbara no siento lo mismo que sentir en ese momento, me acuerdo cuando el pene de mi hermano rozaba mi pequeña vagina y cuando me penetro y acabo dentro mío, fue algo que tengo ganas de repetir todos los días…

-Oh… bueno…-se agarró de los pantalones para cubrirse la evidente erección que tenia

-…bueno

Al llegar al auto y ambos sentarnos en él, James se había descuidado de cubrirse y pude ver esa erección que hacía que sus pantalones se vean más apretados, parecía tan grande y no sabía qué hacer, la última vez solo me había desnudado y paso como mi hermano quiso, pero ahora… que es lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento...

-entonces… ya amanece-mira Lily el cielo

-Si…muy bonito-contesto James

\- ¿Quieres tener sexo? -Lily exclamo en voz baja

-¡Lily, tengo diecisiete y tu solo quince!, crees que… además no traigo preservativo y…

-Shh… -tapa la boca de James con su dedo índice.

Todo parecía tan bonito, en el interior de su auto que además era espacioso, le desabroche su pantalón y traía una ropa interior de color naranja, aunque no lo crean me recordó s mi hermano y su adicción con ese color, al bajarle los calzones vi al final esa gran verga, me recordó a mi hermano solo que esta era mucho más gruesa, puso mi cara alado de ella para comenzar a lamer desde la base de la misma hasta la puntita que tenía un color rojo oscuro, no era tan rosadita como la de mi hermano pero se podría apreciar bien el tamaño, comencé en la punta a lamer despacito como si estuviera tomando un helado de agua, no aguante más y la metí en mi boca, no entraba apenas estaba en la mitad y ya me estaba atorando, quería que entrara toda, pero luego pensé que si no entraba en mi boca, entraría en mi vagina… si no de ultima que pueda entrar en mi culito aunque eso sería más doloroso, no le di más importancia y comencé a aumentar la velocidad en la cual hacia eso, cada vez se ponía más y más dura Su jugosa verga, a los diez minutos de estar así comencé a lamer sus huevos.

-Li…Lily, pon la boca… t-te daré un regalo…

Hice lo que me pidió, metí toda su verga en mi boquita, entonces el apretó mi cabeza para que entrara más, en ese momento abrí los ojos de golpe sentía que me ahogaba, entonces el acabo en mi boca, me estaba atragantando, sentía que me moría, mis ojos comenzaron a darse vuelta por la falta de aire, esos cuatro segundos de agonía me asustaron, pero me gustaron demasiado, su semen comenzó a salirme por la nariz, al sacarla de mi boca comencé a toser en gran cantidad.

-Perdón Lily… si quieres podemos parar…

-No…N-No… quiero mas

Insaciable que soy, como una yegua en celo… me senté arriba de él y su verga adelante mío, era tan grande. Mi corazón palpitaba sin parar, los recuerdos que venían a mí se esa vez con mi hermano era tan excitante, pensé que no entraría en mi vagina, pero me equivoque ya que entro todita en mí, sentía cada centímetro de su dura pija en mi cuerpo, sentía como mi cuerpo me pedía más y más, hasta que el comenzó a moverse rápidamente y sentía que ya estaba por completa, tan solo ese momento de éxtasis y lujuria, ese exacto momento fue cuando al fin me sentí a gusto, el no dejaba de moverse, no me quedo otra que abrazarlo fuertemente, al hacerlo sentía que entraba más profundo. Me gustaba esta sensación de placer, cada momento en el cual jadeantemente le decía "creo que me vengo" y a ese momento me venía, él se volvía cada vez más desenfrenado y no paraba, parecía que él no quería acabar que lo estaba reteniendo, hasta que le dije jadeantemente "Ya, lléname de tu semen. Quiero estar llena de ti" él no se negó, dejo de mantenerse y salió, todo su semen que estaba duramente contenido salió y comenzó a llenar mi vagina de tal forma que rebalsaba en mí y comenzaba a Salir de mi interior, mi corazón latía tan fuerte al igual que el de él, ambos sudorosos, nos miramos a los ojos, el acaricio levemente mi carita y me dio un beso que hasta el día de hoy no puedo olvidar, me hizo sentir viva, me encantaba esa sensación la cual tenía cuando tenía sexo, quería experimentar mas pero estaba disfrutando tanto de esa sensación que me transmitía el beso, luego de acariciarle mientras yo estaba acostada en su pecho, era tan bella la sensación de tranquilidad y paz que eh sentido en toda mi vida.

-Te gustaría repetir-exclamo James.

-Todo el día…


	2. Tarea Para El Hogar

Después de esa noche tan placentera donde el sexo y la pasión nos dominaba, era momento de comenzar un nuevo día… pasaron los días y ya era Lunes, volvía al colegio de la misma manera, entre por esa puerta blanca con esos vidrios que nadie limpiaba, muy sucio y cutre…me dirigí rápido a mi salón con la cabeza agachada mientras corría por ese pasillo amplio, que pena que mi salón de clases era el que estaba hasta el fondo, teníamos que pasar por el pasillo, doblar a la izquierda y salir de la parte cubierta del colegio y pasar por esos salones de talleres, los cuales estaban carpintería, herrería y dibujo.. estaba por llegar al último salón cual era el mío, pero antes de que pudiera entrar note que estaba cerrada con candado, tocaba esperar al profesor que venga con la llave, comenzaron a llegar mis compañeros, todos me miraban con cara de preocupación ya que yo tenía la cara abajo.

-Lily, ¿estás bien? -Pregunto un compañero de cabello oscuro de rulos, alto y de cara pecosa.

-Si estoy bien Iván… solo necesito pensar bien…

\- ¿Qué paso, como te fue en la fiesta el viernes?

-No quiero hablar de eso, pero bastante bien…

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar te dejo.

Agradecí de corazón que me deje ya que no quería hablar, deje que el tiempo pase y ya cuando entramos al salón el profesor empezó a explicar un tema de física, era aburrido pero entendía mejor que nadie ya que tengo a mi hermana Lisa que desde muy pequeña edad me enseñaba todo lo que ella sabía, era bello tener a una hermana que te cuide y ayude en todo momento, me puse a dibujar un poco y mientras me estaba distrayendo el profesor comenzó a mirarme "Lily Loud, ¿entiende la tarea?", le respondí que si para mi desventaja él me dijo que la tarea era en grupo, me gustaba hacerla sola pero esta vez era obligatorio, enseguida vino a sentarse alado mío mi compañera Aura para preguntarme si quería ir hoy a su casa al termino del colegio y hacemos la tarea de Física, de mas esta decir que acepte.

Pasaron las horas y ya salía del colegio, pero no antes sin mandarle un mensaje a mi hermana Lisa contándole que estaría en la casa de una compañera, ella me dijo solamente que lo disfrute y que tenga mucho cuidado que con quien iba a estar, mi hermana estaba preocupada por la noticia de que en los estados del norte habían asesinado a una chica de tan solo dieciséis años que se encontraba embarazada de unos seis meses, no le di importancia mucho ya que era normal ver casos así de que chicas a muy temprana edad teniendo hijos, muchos de ustedes pensaran que porque no estaba preocupada si yo estaba o no embarazada por lo que paso el fin de semana… pues me sentía dentro de todo bien y no tenía ningún indicio de que lo estuviera.

Comenzamos a caminar por esa calle que le llamábamos la 104 decirles el porqué de ese nombre es una historia muy larga que en estos momentos no puedo contar, la caminata era larga pero placentera ya que pasábamos por el barrio del jagüel del medio que era uno de los tres barrios más hermosos de la ciudad, siempre tan pintoresca las casas y toda la gente con la ropa más cara, mientras nosotras hablábamos de la escuela mi amiga Aura…

-Lily, que fue de ti este fin de semana, te vi en la fiesta y de la nada desapareciste. - pregunto con duda.

-Es que, me aburrí y no tenía muchas ganas de esta-tratando de mentir exclamo-además era muy fea la música…

-Ajam…sabes quien también desapareció, el novio de cata. ¿Hablando de cata sabias que ella lo hizo con Nick?

-Ah…no tenía idea-alzo su mirada viendo los arboles de la cuadra.

-tu tenías algo que ver en esto? ¿O lo que paso con el novio de Cata?

Me quede callada, aunque ese silencio contesto la pregunta que ella me hacía. Llegamos a su casa, no era tan grande eh mas era normal, claro que no era como la mía ya que quien vive con 11 hermanos, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran muy adultos cuando yo comencé a crecer, la única que siempre estuvo era Lisa.

Nos sentamos en su mesa y comenzamos a releer lo que habíamos hecho en el día, repasamos un poco las leyes de la termodinámica, pasaron unos treinta minutos hasta que nos aburrimos de hacer la tarea y nos dirigimos al sillón, en eso entro un chico de apariencia adulta, alto y de piel muy clara, no blanca si no clara sin bronceado, se acercó a Aura.

-Hermana, estaré en la habitación de arriba-miro tenuemente a Lily- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Perdón Arturo, ella es Lily Loud, una compañera de mi curso, Lily él es mi hermano Arturo.

En ese momento se acerca Arturo a Lily, que ve en ella esos bellos y pequeños ojos de color celeste que mostraban una apariencia inocente de la misma, se acercó sin dudarlo a Lily y le tomo de su mano así mismo arrimando su boca para besarle, Lily en ese momento quedo sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer y solamente cuando Arturo se fue de la habitación se acomodó dos veces el pelo mientras de sus cachetes se notaba el rubor

-Ni te atrevas-Miro Aura a Lily-

-Yo que… solo fue cortes conmigo…

-Ya pero no te atrevas a seguirle su juego… el solo quiere una cosa de las mujeres-dirigió su mirada a la tele- y tu no tendrías que estar con alguien como el, es mi hermano, pero es así siempre…

-Ya veo… ¿dónde está el baño?

-Subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta…

Me dirigí de forma urgente al baño, no aguantaba más las ganas de ir, parece que me hubiera aguantado durante horas. Al llegar al baño me senté lo más rápido que pude sin darme cuenta de que en el ante-baño se encontraba Arturo lavándose sus dientes, la cara de vergüenza que tenía era impresionante, el disimulo para que yo no me diera cuenta de que estaba observándome.

-Emm Arturo… No me mires así. -grito Lily-Me da vergüenza…

-Tranquila, como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica desnuda…lo único que nunca vi es a una chica tan bonita.

-No estoy desnuda… solo estoy-es interrumpida por Arturo.

-me iré a bañar…perdón por eso

No sabía qué hacer, cuando termine me vi en el espejo y mi cara estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza, no sabía qué hacer y decir… quería pedirle perdón por no haber tocado, cruce la puerta que dividía el ante-baño con el baño y lo vi a él atreves del vidrio de la ducha, vi su cuerpo enteramente tonificado, un chico como podía tener un trasero tan firme y duro, al verlo se me hacía agua la boca. Hermoso y cubierto de agua eran las palabras que más pasaban por mi mente, no lo dude más comencé a sacarme mi vestido y mis bragas, todo lo que sentía en la parte baja de mi cuerpo era calor, un calor intenso que se sentía tan pero tan lujurioso.

Abrí la puerta de vidrio de la ducha y entre, él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y puso una sonrisa macabra, pero a la vez dulce, se dio media vuelta y me miro a los ojos, yo alce la cabeza por mi baja estatura a comparación de su estatura alta.

-Lily… se dará cuenta mi hermana…además tu no me conoce-le interrumpe Lily acercando su pequeña boquita a los labios de Arturo que suspiraban alientos de placer.

Parecía que todo transcurría tan normal, Lily comenzó a acariciarle la pierna a Arturo, no se resistió en arrodillarse y poner el considerable miembro que tenía Arturo sobre su carita, cubriendo así una parte de su cara ella comenzó a tocarlo con sus pequeñas manos, era tan grande y jugosa, ella le besaba mientras sostenía los testículos de Arturo comenzó a besar la punta de su pene, así estuvo durante unos diez minutos hasta que parecía que no se pondría más dura de lo que estaba, Arturo le tomo las manos a Lily e hiso que se levantara, el apoyo su cuerpo en la espalda de Lily mientras que sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el joven cuerpo de Lily, su mano izquierda sosteniendo mientras rosaba el pezón derecho de Lily mientras que su mano derecha jugaba con la entrepierna de la pequeña Loud, parece que esto solo tendría un fin, ella jadeaba a gritos lo mismo que siempre pedía "Quiero tu verga adentro" repetía lo mismo jadeantemente y solo quería una cosa que al final Arturo le soltó y así con sus dos manos separo las nalgas de Lily mientras el agua se escurría por sus cuerpos mezclados por el sudor provocado de la pasión de ese momento, el no dudo ningún instante en lo que tenía que hacer, firme, confiado y seguro metió su verga gruesa como el de un desodorante en Sprite, al hacer eso la cara de Lily quedo dura, con su boca abierta sus ojos palpitaban y al cerrarlos sentía más dolor del que una mujer podía imaginar, cuando el comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en la que se movía todo termino, ella sentía que la punta de la verga de Arturo tocaba su estómago, mientras más se movía mas blancos se ponían los ojos de Lily, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero no fue así, cuando Arturo acabo Lily cerro los ojos y como si de la nada fuera vomito todo lo que había comido, sentía que cada centímetro cubico de su semen había entrado y quería salir, ya no podía más la joven que con sus últimas fuerzas cayó al piso con su cuerpo desnudo ya que no podía mantenerse en pie aunque más lo quisiera el dolor que sentía en su culo era inimaginable.

-g-g-g-g…

-Lily, ¿te gusto?

-G-gu-gustarme… es…es…

En ese momento la puerta del baño comenzó a sonar, Arturo y Lily no se dieron cuenta de que Aura había entrado al baño y que se encontraba al otro lado de la pared que los dividía, Aura asustada comienza a decir" Lily, ¿estás en el baño, estas bien?" sin pensarlo dos veces ella paso a la zona donde estaba la ducha y vio todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¿Lily?, que está pasando aquí!

Fin del capítulo dos

Agradecimientos: En especial quiero agradecer a mi amigo Arturo ya que esto es una fantasía que el tiene y quiere hacer con su novia y no encuentra lugar donde… así que use mi imaginación y le di el placer…


End file.
